


Happy Birthday Levi

by NDMC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Early Christmas Post, Fluff and Smut, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Strip Scene, ereri, handjobs, hard yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDMC/pseuds/NDMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 25th. Christmas Day.<br/>A time of peace, love, and celebration. Families get together to eat a huge dinner and give each other over-priced gifts.<br/>Though besides it being a holiday, it was Eren Jaeger's husband's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Levi

December 25th. Christmas Day.  
A time of peace, love, and celebration. Families get together to eat a huge dinner and give each other over-priced gifts.  
Though besides it being a holiday, it was Eren Jeager's husband's birthday.  
It was early in the morning. A thick layer of snow blanketed Shinganshina, glistening white on the ground, the air fridged and nippy. The sun had yet to fully rise and the sky was a dull grey.  
Eren inhaled deeply as he awoke from his deep sleep. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. He attempted to stretch but a weight kept his arm from moving. The weight shifted and it’s warmth left his arm. Eren looked over and smiled. His beautiful husband laid next to him facing toward him. His face was relaxed. Black eyelashes rested against his cheeks.  
Eren turned on his side and faced Levi. He touched his cheek, feeling his soft, supple skin. The younger man wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him closer. His body radiated warmth. Eren closed his eyes and buried his nose in Levi's hair.  
Levi mumbled something unintelligible.  
"Hm?" Eren hummed.  
Levi ran his hands up Eren's stomach up to his chest.  
Eren smirked and rubbed Levi's lower back. He moved his hands lower, close to touching his ass.  
Right when he was about to grope him, he was roughly pushed away.  
"I said I couldn't breath brat." Levi looked mildly pissed.  
"Oh." Eren grinned. He moved back close to Levi and kissed his forehead. "Well good morning love."  
"Yeah, yeah." Levi sat up and stretched, his joints popping.  
Eren leaned his head on his hand and goofily smiled as he watched him. Levi was nude under the covers so Eren saw his muscles ripple when he arched his back.  
"Levi."  
The raven looked down at Eren. He was smiling brightly at him.  
"Happy Birthday."  
Levi stared at him a minute before he ran a hand through Eren's hair. He leaned down and kissed Eren's temple. Eren savored the moment until he felt the contact leave and the weight of Levi's body leave the bed. Eren watched his sexy husband walk to the bathroom and turn on the light.  
"You joining me?" Levi turned and asked.  
Eren shook his head. "Nah. I've got something planned for tonight. I don‘t want to do anything until then."  
Levi raised a brow, curious, though he didn’t say anything. He just turned on the shower and got in.  
Eren got up and opened his and Levi's closet and pulled out two white dress shirts, a black pair of skinny jeans for Levi and a blue pair for himself. He sat them on the bed and got out underwear and thick socks for each of them. After that, he exited their bedroom, naked, and went to find the house phone. He had to make some phone calls to make sure everything was set for the Christmas/birthday party.

 

Levi meanwhile just exited his shower. He walked into his and Eren's bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He looked around and noticed his younger husband was gone and clothes had been laid out for the both of them. He huffed, hoping that his sparse covering would allow him to get some from Eren before later tonight.  
Apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Besides, Levi had to cook and clean before everyone came over for their party.  
He put on the articles Eren left for him and used his towel to dry his hair before he left to search for Eren.  
"I don't care how early it is horse face. Just tell me if you're coming or not."  
Levi walked into the kitchen right when Eren was talking to Jean on the phone.  
"Okay good. That's all I wanted to know..... Whatever. Is Marco coming?..... Alright. Bring gifts..... It’s Levi's birthday, ya'know..... Did Marco pick it out?..... Because I don't trust you..... Yeah fuck you too. Bye." With that, Eren pressed the end button and put the phone back on the wall dock. He turned around and yelled whenever Levi entered his field of vision, covering his crotch with his hands.  
The raven crossed his arms and smirked. He discreetly looked Eren up and down.  
"God... don't do that!"  
"What're you doing?"  
"Calling people."  
"Ah."  
Silence....  
"So, um... I should go shower." Eren ran a hand through this hair. He brushed past his husband as he made his way back to their bedroom.  
Levi grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.  
"Levi?" Eren questioned.  
"You're really something, you know?"  
"Huh?"  
"Walking around naked, obviously tempting me. Though I can't do anything because you have 'something planned'."  
"Oh c'mon babe."  
"Don't call me that." Levi glared.  
"Please wait? It'll be worth it, I promise." Eren begged.  
Levi sighed in defeat. "Fine. You better not disappoint me."  
"I won't." Eren quickly kissed Levi's cheek before quickly going to the bathroom.  
Levi opened the fridge and looked for the ingredients to start dinner. He pulled out the heavy, thawed turkey already in a pan and sat in on the stove and set the oven. He got out carrots and peeled potatoes he and Eren prepared yesterday and started chopping them up in a bowl. Now he had to prepare a rub to put on the bird. He mixed ground up sage and nutmeg with salt and pepper along with a pinch of cinnamon. He sprinkled it on the turkey before rubbing it in. He added a few cups of water and the chopped vegetables to the pan and sat it in the oven.  
'Alright, what time is it?' he thought to himself and looked at the clock over the stove. '7:00... Three hours should do it.'  
It was planned that he would prepare the turkey, Jean and Marco (just Marco rather) made the stuffing, Hanji and Erwin made the Mac and cheese, Sasha and Connie brought the cans of cranberry sauce (considering it was the only thing they didn't eat so they wouldn't eat it on the drive there), Mikasa and Armin made gravy, and Historia and Ymir would make the best German chocolate cake in the world.  
Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie couldn't make it unfortunately. Something about having to go back to Reiner and Bertholdt's home town.  
The guests usually showed up around ten or eleven so there was plenty of time to spare. Too bad Eren wanted to wait until tonight. Just thinking about what Eren could have in store for him turned him on...  
Just when Levi's mind clouded over with really dirty thoughts, Eren came walking into the kitchen freshly dressed and washed. You could see where he tried his best to tame his unruly locks. However they refused to stay put.  
"You got the bird covered?" the younger man asked.  
Levi nodded. "So now what? We're gonna do nothing until the others get here?"  
Eren shrugged and walked to the coffee maker and made coffee for himself and Levi. "Guess not."  
"Tch." Levi left in annoyance and went into the den to relax and mentally prepare for the crowd coming.  
He turned on the TV but his eyes wandered to the elaborately decorated Christmas tree in the corner. There were icicle and snowflake ornaments adorning it along with white garland and white balls. On the top was a star. Underneath it were presents of all sizes. One for each of the guests coming. On the table sat Levi's present for Eren. He'd reveal it tonight before Eren gave him his.  
"Here you go love." Eren held out a mug of fresh coffee to Levi when he came into the den.  
Levi took it gratefully by the rim of the mug and tentatively took a sip before sitting it on the coaster on the table next to him.  
"You keep thinking about tonight aren't you?"  
Levi looked over to Eren with a pointed look. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"C'mon Levi. I know you better than anyone."  
The brunette walked to him and kneeled in front of him, sitting his arms on Levi’s lap and resting his head on them.  
"Maybe I'll give you a preview?"  
Levi raised a brow at Eren. What's the brat getting at?  
Eren didn't want for an answer and just nudged Levi's legs open. The raven braced his arms on the armrests and watched his husband.  
Eren raised a hand and placed it on Levi's crotch.  
"You’re not planning on making me cum in my pants are you? Because if you are then forget it."  
Eren shook his head and started to roughly palm Levi through his pants.  
"Nh..." Levi bit his lip at the friction.  
He reached down and unbuttoned his pants for Eren. Eren reached in and pulled out the slowly hardening length. He leaned up and have a long, languid lick from base to tip, feeling the length twitch under his touch.  
"Anxious aren't you?" Eren chuckled, giving slow, gentle strokes to the growing member.  
Levi glared down at the young man between his legs. Of course he was anxious. He couldn't handle Eren's teasing.  
Eren stood up suddenly, surprising Levi. The brunette leaned close to his husbands ear. "Happy Birthday my love." he whispered before walking to the dining room to start setting the table up for later.  
Levi was left in a state of shock. 'What... what just happened...?'  
He tucked himself back inside of his jeans with some difficulty considering he was still quite aroused. He stood up and stomped over to the dining room.  
"What the fuck Eren?!"  
Eren looked up from his spot by the dining table, currently setting spots for the guests. "Hm?"  
"What the hell are you doing?! You're just going to leave me like this?!" Levi said, thoroughly pissed off and still horny.  
"Like what?" Eren tried to be nonchalant, however he gave a small smirk.  
"You fucking know 'what'!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about love." Eren gave him a charming smile.  
That cocky brat...  
Levi clenched his fists and swiftly turned back towards the den, flustered. He plopped back down in his chair and rested his head on his fist and crossed his legs, willing his erection away.  
No matter how pissed off he was, his husband’s actions made him aroused to no end, much to Levi's dismay.  
Now all he had to do was wait...

10:00  
"Levi! The turkeys done!"  
Levi jumped when he heard Eren call out from the kitchen. Levi had unintentionally fallen asleep after the incident earlier.  
'Wait... I fell asleep?!'  
He hastily checked the clock on the wall.  
"Shit!!"  
He jumped up and went into the kitchen where Eren was and saw the young man putting the meat thermometer back in the drawer.  
"What's the matter love?"  
"I fucking fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me up?!"  
"Because you looked so peaceful sitting there." Eren sat the pan on the island in the middle of the kitchen along with a knife and fork.  
"Its 10 o'clock Eren! I had to clean and everything before the others came!"  
"Its okay! I did it!"  
Levi's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?"  
"I did it for you. You know, I realized you always bust your ass for others on Christmas. But I think this should be a day you relax and let me do all the work because its also your birthday. So from now on, you sleep in and let me do all the cooking and cleaning."  
Eren walked over to Levi and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. "I love you."  
Levi sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Eren’s neck. "Love you too brat."  
Eren kissed him softly just as the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get that. Sit." Eren pulled out a chair in front of the bar by the kitchen and lifted Levi into the seat, leaving the man puzzled.  
Eren unlocked the door and opened it revealing Mikasa and Armin.  
"Merry Christmas Eren!" The blonde held out a covered bowl.  
"Merry Christmas guys. Come in." Eren took the bowl and stood to the side to let Armin and his sister in.  
Mikasa didn’t follow Armin to the kitchen though.  
"What is it Mikasa?" Eren said as he closed the door.  
She sighed and buried her face in her red scarf.  
"C'mon. I thought you and Levi were on good terms now." He hooked his arm in hers and pulled her to where the others were.  
"Its not like we aren’t, I guess."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
She shook her head and let Eren lead her to the kitchen where Levi and Armin were idly chatting. The two turned to look at the pair, and when Levi and Mikasa made eye contact, they only nodded at each other.  
"Aw, come on!" Eren said, exasperated.  
He grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him down from the bar chair, surprising the man at the sudden movement, and then pushed him into his sister. The two looked at each other with wide eyes. Eren placed their arms around the other, insinuating an awkward hug.  
"You two are family. You should act like it." Eren said with a smug look.  
Levi and Mikasa gently patted the others back once they got their bearings and pulled away. Levi scratched the back of his neck as he sat back in his chair. Mikasa folded her arms and shuffled closer to Eren.  
"Now that that's taken care of- *ding dong* -never mind. I’ll get it." Eren rushed to the door.  
"Oh Eren! I’ll go with you. We left the presents!" Armin trailed after the brunette, leaving Levi and Mikasa by themselves.  
Mikasa walked to the chair beside Levi and sat in it. "So... Happy Birthday." She said reluctantly.  
"Thanks."  
"How are you and Eren doing?"  
So that's what this is about. She's still wary of Levi in her brothers life… Figures.  
"We're fine."  
She hummed.  
There was a pregnant pause after that, but soon enough the thick tension was alleviated when Eren returned, Armin, Jean, and Marco trailing him. Marco and Armin carried presents while Jean carried what looked to be the tray of turkey stuffing.  
"So just sit those presents under the tree," Eren pointed to the den, "And Jean, sit that tray on the island in the middle by the turkey."  
Jean whispered something akin to 'bossy' and 'stupid Jeager' while stomping to the kitchen while his boyfriend complied wordlessly.  
"What do we do while we wait for the others?" Mikasa spoke up.  
"We'll fix drinks. C'mon."  
Mikasa gladly followed her brother into the kitchen.  
"Levi, just sit there and stay comfy." Eren smiled at him.  
Levi frowned, suddenly remembering he was mad at Eren for earlier. He crossed his arms.  
'Fine, you can do all the work yourself brat.'  
Jean, Marco and Armin walled back to the bar and sat in seats flanking Levi.  
"It’s fucking cold out there." Jean shivered and rubbed his hands together.  
"You should really wear gloves and earmuffs Jean." Armin said.  
"We were in a hurry to leave because we kinda slept late, so he forgot." Marco gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look.  
"And by 'slept late', you mean 'had a quickie that went longer than expected‘, right?" Levi was half joking, half serious.  
The three others blushed and Marco stammered out a response. "N-no! That's not true!" He denied.  
Levi raised a brow and almost retorted when Eren called out to him from the kitchen.  
"Levi! Is it ok to sit out this wine?" Eren held up a bottle of mildly expensive white wine... The same wine was Levi's favorite.  
"Sure. Why not?" he said dismissively.  
Eren nodded at sat it down next to the 2 liter sugary, carbonated drinks. In front of them were glasses filled with ice.  
"Did you heat up the dressing Marco?" Eren picked up the tray and felt for heat.  
"Ah, well..." the freckled boy glanced at the older raven sitting next to him.  
"They forgot." Levi finished for him.  
"I’m so sorry Eren!" Marco flushed red.  
"Its all right. I'll just heat it up."  
The brunette turned on the oven and put the tray inside.  
The doorbell rang again.  
"Jean, get that would you?"  
Jean rolled his eyes before getting up and walking toward the front door. Though it seemed the person, people rather, had already let themselves in.  
"Merry Christmas!!!"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, immediately recognizing the voice. "God help me..."  
In came Hanji with a giant grin on her face carrying a bowl. Behind her was Erwin with an apologetic look on his face carrying presents.  
"Ever heard of manners four eyes? Usually you wait before someone opened the door for you before you enter someone else's home." Levi stated matter of factly.  
"Sorry! I’m just so excited!"  
After sitting the bowl she was carrying on top of the presents Erwin was carrying, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nearly suffocating him. "Happy Birthday Ravioli!"  
Levi smacked her in the head a few times before she let go. He huffed and brushed himself off.  
"Thanks for nearly killing me."  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Let me get those for you." Armin took the items Erwin was carrying, sitting the bowl of Mac and cheese down before going to the den.  
The blonde chuckled and walked to Levi, patting him on the back gently  
"Happy Birthday Levi."  
"Thank you." Levi gave Erwin a half smile.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren furrow his brows while watching the exchange, uneasy.  
Eren was still jealous of Erwin, eh?  
Levi thought up a devious plan to get back at his husband for earlier, and he was going to use Erwin to do so.

After an hour or so, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Historia arrived.  
Soon, after getting the food set and putting away presents, it was finally time to eat.  
"Everyone make a line, get your food, get your drink, and sit down." Eren explained, trying to create order. "And Sasha? Don't get a pile of food on the first go around. Wait and go back later."  
The girl pouted but didn't complain.  
"Erwin."  
The man turned at saw Levi gesturing for him to lean down so he could whisper in his ear. He did so.  
"I need you to help me get back at Eren."  
"What for?"  
"I can't explain right now. Just go along with it."  
Erwin looked reluctant. "I don't know if I should interfere with a married couple..."  
"Its not that serious. Its just to mess with him."  
Erwin sighed. "Alright."  
They got in the food line, which, surprisingly went smoothly. When it was Levi’s turn, he went straight to the stove that had the hot tray of dressing sitting on it. He grabbed a plate reached for the spoon to scoop some out. While doing so, his fingers accidentally brushed the hot metal.  
“Fuck!” He cursed out loud and threw the porcelain plate on the stove, not hard enough to break it, and clutched his fingers.  
“Levi?!” Erwin and Eren called his name simultaneously.  
Erwin got to him first and grabbed his hand to inspect the damage.  
“They’re pretty red. Are they sensitive?” The blonde man rubbed the tips of Levi’s fingers with his thumb.  
Levi nodded and faked a teary, hurt façade.  
“Here, run some cold water on them.”  
Erwin placed a hand on the small of Levi’s back, catching on to the signals the smaller man was giving him, and led him to the sink and ran the cold water.  
“Levi, you okay?” Eren put a hand on his husband’s shoulder.  
The shorter man nodded, not even glancing at him.  
Eren narrowed his eyes at him and he gave Erwin a pointed look.  
“I’ll take care of him now.”  
“Alright then. Levi, put some aloe on your fingers. I’m getting some food and sitting down.” He patted his back.  
“Okay. Thank you Erwin.” He gave his friend a small smile.  
Erwin returned the gesture before getting some food and going to the dining room to join the others.  
Levi started to leave the kitchen to grab some aloe cream from the bathroom.  
‘Even though that wasn’t planned, that went surprisingly well…’ Levi thought idly but his thoughts were interrupted as he was yanked back.  
“What?” He snapped at the culprit.  
“What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?” Eren asked, a bit of hurt evident in his voice.  
“What are you talking about, Eren?” Levi pulled his arm out of Eren’s grip.  
“I know what you’re doing. Don’t play dumb.”  
Levi scoffed and didn’t say another word, walking away from Eren. The brunette just sighed and went back to the kitchen to attempt to have a decent Christmas and eat with his friends.

Laughter erupted in the dining room when Sasha told a supposedly funny joke. Eren didn’t laugh though. He had other matters on his mind at the moment.  
The matters included Erwin obviously flirting with his husband.  
And Levi was fucking encouraging him.  
Every now and then Erwin would lean down to whisper things in Levi’s ear. In response, the raven would chuckle at his remarks and say something back in a hushed tone.  
Eren was pretty pissed, but he didn’t say or do anything.  
He had Levi all figured out. He was just doing this to get back at Eren for teasing him earlier, after all. After coming to that conclusion, Eren came to regret giving his husband a preview of his plan for their steamy night tonight. Eren knew he would anger him but he didn’t think he’d go to such extremes as to get back at him by flirting with Erwin.  
It kind of hurt his heart…  
“Eren, are you okay?” Mikasa asked quietly, truly concerned.  
Eren just nodded, which certainly didn’t convince Mikasa.  
“Please tell me,” she pressed. “Did that midget do something to hurt you?”  
Well… that was partially true.  
“No, he didn’t. And don’t call your brother-in-law a midget.” Eren scolded.  
Mikasa shuddered at the thought of even being lawfully related to Levi.  
“Eren I’m being serious.”  
“So am I.”  
“Eren, please-”  
“Mikasa, I’m really getting tired of you babying me all the time. I’m a fucking adult. I can handle things by myself.”  
“I know that but-”  
“No buts. Just stop. I‘m tired of it.”  
Mikasa’s eyes went downcast. Instead of arguing with her brother more, she chose to stare at her food, mildly upset.  
Eren sighed, immediately feeling guilty. “I’m sorry Mikasa. I’m just… tired.”  
Sure it was a shitty excuse but it was partially true.  
“It’s okay Eren. I apologize too. But you know, if anything, and I mean anything, is wrong, you tell me.”  
“Of course.”  
“Hey everyone! If you’re done eating, then let’s go to the living room and open the presents!” Connie stood up and announced to the group, a big grin on his face.  
Everyone sort of nodded in agreement and made to leave. Everyone stopped by the kitchen to put their plates in the sink and then made their way to the den and sat around the tree. Levi and Erwin though sat on the couch near the tree.  
“I’ll hand them out!” Hanji exclaimed and started gathering presents to distribute them.  
After a few minutes, everyone had their presents.  
“Who starts?” Hanji took her place and the floor in front of Erwin and Levi.  
“Levi should. It’s his birthday.” Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders.  
Levi’s cheeks turned pink as everyone (except Eren, who was glaring daggers into Erwin’s soul) looked at him and smiled.  
“Fine.”  
He started to reach for the biggest one at his feet when Erwin stopped him and pointed to a smaller bagged present near the others.  
“Open that one first.”  
Levi nodded and picked up the bag, which was surprisingly a bit heavy. He took the tissue paper out and reached inside. He pulled out a candle with his name on it and had navy blue wax.  
“It’s a custom candle.”  
Levi pulled the top off and sniffed it, closing his eyes in bliss. “It smells great.”  
“Hanji helped me pick out the scents. It has lavender and fresh linen.”  
Levi nudged the bespectacled woman with his foot. “Thanks four eyes.”  
She smiled brightly at him. The raven turned to Erwin and gave him a smile as well.  
“You’re next.”  
Erwin chuckled and picked up the present that read “To: Erwin, From: Levi and Eren”. He tore the paper off and gave it to Hanji, telling her to get a trash bag to put it in along with the trash produced later. Erwin opened the box with some difficulty, considering the tape on the box was being bitchy and not wanting to come off. He lifted the lid, finding a black t-shirt with another, smaller, black box sitting on top of it.  
“Look at the shirt first.” Levi picked up the smaller box and held onto it.  
Erwin lifted the shirt and unfolded it to read the writing. On the shirt in big, white letters was ‘ TWERK TEAM COMMANDER’. The blonde laughed when he read it and turned it around so everyone else could read it.  
“Here’s your real present.” Levi handed over the smaller box.  
Erwin folded the shirt back up and took the box and opened the lid, revealing a silver Rolex with a dark red clock face.  
“Holy shit Levi…”  
“Like it?”  
“I love it.”  
Erwin rolled up his sweater sleeve and put the watch on his left wrist, admiring it.  
“Thank you. Thank you both.” He nodded at Eren who was sitting silently on the other side of the room.  
The brunette nodded back.  
By now it was safe to say… it was going to be a long day.

By 5:00, Eren was ready to call it quits. In the period of five hours, most of his friends, including his husband, got quite drunk, music began to blare throughout the house, something smelled like it was burning but no one could tell what, and he had another confrontation with Levi.  
It didn’t end as well as the last. Eren told Levi he didn’t like that he was obviously flirting with another man. Levi scoffed at that.  
“Maybe if you hadn’t left me with a raging boner then I wouldn’t have to get back at you.”  
“I’m sorry about that! But I can’t stand how much it feels like you’re breaking my heart!”  
Levi went quiet after that. He took a shuddering breath and whispered, “I’m sorry” under his breath.  
Eren blamed alcohol on why Levi got emotional. He went to their room afterwards and stayed in there. When Eren went to check on him, he had passed out on the bed.  
“Is Levi alright?” Erwin questioned him.  
“He’s fine. He’s knocked out though.” Eren gave Erwin a sideways look and walked away from him.  
Erwin sighed, knowing Eren and Levi were fighting.  
“He’s the one who asked me to flirt with him, you know.” Erwin said, sitting beside Eren who had took a seat at the bar by the kitchen, watching Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha do shots with the Jack Daniels they found.  
“Huh?”  
“Well, he didn’t say outright he wanted me to come on to him, but I caught on. He said he wanted to get back at you for something. He didn’t say what.”  
“O-oh…”  
“Yeah. I tried to tell him no. That I didn’t want to interfere with a couple, a married one at that. I… had a feeling you two would start fighting.”  
Eren chuckled. “I knew he would get mad at me. Why did I even do it?” He said more to himself than to Erwin.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“If you don’t mind telling me, what did you do to him?”  
“I teased him. Left him with a hard on in the living room.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
Awkward silence…  
“Maybe you should resolve your little spat as soon as possible.”  
And with that, Erwin left the bar to find Hanji.  
Eren sighed and put his head down on the bar.  
“Easier said than done Erwin.” He grumbled.  
“Hey Eren.”  
The brunette whined, not wanting to lift his head.  
“Sit up, you big baby.”  
The person grabbed his arm and forced him to sit up, and he discovered the person to be Ymir.  
“What is it?” Eren ran a hand through his hair.  
“What’s your problem? Why’re you sulking?”  
“I’m not sulking.”  
“Liar.”  
Eren kind of halfway glared at the freckled woman.  
She laughed. “Okay, I admit I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but I do know what would make you feel better.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
She nodded and walked to the center island of the kitchen and removed the round lid off a cake plate, revealing a chocolate cake, smothered in chocolate icing and coconut filling. Eren immediately lightened up after seeing the delicious pastry.  
“Historia spent all day on it.”  
Ymir cut a slice and put it on a plate. She handed it to Eren and looked for a fork to give him. As soon as Eren had the dish in his hand, he ran a finger in the coconut and chocolate mix and stuck it in his mouth, relishing the overly sweet taste.  
“Here ya go.” Ymir handed Eren a metal fork.  
Eren dug into the cake, not caring if he got some on him.  
“Ymir, tell Historia I said thanks. Thank you so much.”  
The woman laughed. “Sure.” She took a seat next to her friend.  
Eren sighed when he took his last bite. He sat the plate down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, much like a child. He grimaced when he saw chocolate staining his sleeve. Levi would be pissed when he saw he had to scrub chocolate out of a white shirt.  
‘Levi…’ Eren went gloomy again.  
“Have you and Historia ever argued before?”  
Ymir blinked at the sudden question.  
“We have, but our fights never last long. She can’t stay mad at me and I definitely can’t stay mad at her.”  
“You’re lucky.” Eren dramatically flopped onto the bar top.  
“Why? Are you and wee-man fighting?”  
Eren nodded.  
“Well I’ll give you some advice. Once you get the chance to talk to him again, don’t.”  
“That makes no sense.”  
“Let me finish. Alright, so instead of talking to him, and inevitably making things worse- don’t argue, I know how you are- just hold him. Lay him down and hug him. Like I said, don’t say a word, and just revel in the moment.”  
Eren raised a brow. “What are you? Some kind of love expert?”  
Ymir shook her head, but smiled smugly. “I’ve just been there and done that.”  
She got down off the barstool and presumably went to find Historia.  
“Tell me how it goes.”  
Eren nodded, and tried to think of a plan to get Levi on his side again.

Eren tentatively pushed open the door to his and Levi’s bedroom. He eased inside and quietly closed the door. On the bed, face buried in the pillows, limbs splayed unceremoniously, was his beloved husband. He was still passed out it seemed…  
Eren tip-toed towards the bed and eased onto it, cursing to himself whenever the bed creaked under his weight. He lowered down and maneuvered Levi’s limbs to where Eren could snuggle up next to him without hurting him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, getting a sense of deja-vu. He was waiting for his husband to wake up and push him away like he did this morning. When it didn’t come, Eren decided to close his eyes and sleep.  
He awoke a little later, stretching when he did. When he opened his eyes, he jumped, seeing his husband’s grey ones looking back at him.  
“Hey babe.” Eren gave him a sheepish smile.  
Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “What did I tell you about calling me that?”  
“To not to.” Eren grinned.  
“Exactly.”  
Eren leaned over and kissed his husband’s lips softly. When he broke away, he put his forehead against the shorter man’s.  
“I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.”  
Levi snorted. “Ruined? You didn’t ‘ruin’ anything.”  
The brunette cocked his head.  
“This was one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had. I didn’t have to clean, I got some great gifts, and the best part was…” He trailed off, breaking eye contact with Eren.  
“What? What was the best part?” Eren eagerly asked.  
“Nothing. Forget I said anything.” Levi turned his back to Eren, resting on his opposite side.  
“C’mon babe!”  
“If you call me that one more time, I swear I will knee you in the fucking balls.”  
“Tell meee!” Eren pulled Levi flush to his chest.  
“No! Let go of me!”  
“Not until you tell me!”  
Levi wriggles against Eren, trying to make the younger man release him. In the process of said wriggling, he managed to brush his ass against Eren’s crotch multiple times, making him moan.  
“Levi…” Eren said breathily, latching his lips onto the soft skin of Levi’s neck.  
“Tch. What are you doing, brat?”  
Eren said nothing but began to trail kisses down to Levi’s shoulder. He turned Levi on his back and maneuvered over him. He planted an open-mouthed kiss on Levi’s lips, causing the raven to screw his eyes shut as Eren massaged their tongues together. Eren reached down to undo the buttons on Levi’s shirt and expose his toned chest and stomach. The air was chilly, which caused the little, light pink buds on his chest to become erect. Eren dove to his chest and assaulted a nipple with licks and bites.  
Levi gasped in surprise, and let out a loud moan when Eren gave a particularly rough bite. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple, and when he got it rather wet, he blew onto it. The sudden cold made Levi shudder and moan.  
Eren licked a trail down to Levi’s waist, stopping at his bellybutton to dip his tongue inside, making Levi gasp again. He popped the button on Levi’s jeans and unzipped them. With some difficulty, considering they were pretty tight skinny jeans, he managed to get them off along with his underwear and socks. Eren wasted to time spreading the long, smooth, pale legs and diving in-between them.  
“E-Eren…” Levi moaned out when Eren began stroking his cock slowly. “More…”  
Eren nodded and immediately took Levi’s cock into his mouth. He felt the older man’s thighs tense up around his head but it didn’t deter him. Eren bobbed his head at a steady pace, swirling his tongue around the length and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. He tried his best to give Levi all the pleasure he could give to make up for earlier.  
Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair and pushed down, making the young man deep throat him. When Eren unhesitatingly swallowed around his cock, he arched his back and groaned. He felt Eren chuckle around him, the vibrations making his cock twitch.  
“Oh, fuck~” He bit his lip and threw his head back.  
When he loosened his grip on Eren’s head, Eren began to bob his head again. He used a hand to palm Levi’s balls, gently squeezing them.  
“Eren, I’m gonna-!” Levi bucked his hips as his cum shot into Eren’s mouth.  
“A-ah…” He moaned quietly.  
He slumped onto the bed and panted, seeing Eren rise up on his knees and wipe his mouth. Eren smiled as he looked at the flushed body beneath him, sweating, trembling, panting, legs still spread. Absolutely beautiful.  
Eren kissed Levi’s cheek. “Does that make up for earlier?” he chuckled into his ear.  
“Yes… definitely.” Levi’s breathing finally eased out after a while.  
Eren smiled and stood up, heading out of the room.  
“Where’re you going?” Levi sat up on his elbows.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll come back this time.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and watched Eren retreat. The brunette went into the living room and grabbed Levi’s present for him, which he had left unopened, and also his present for Levi. He went back into their bedroom, ignoring his friends’ questioning glances. He shut the door and locked it this time.  
“Hey Eren, are you still going to go through with what you had planned?” Levi was sitting cross legged on the bed now. He had taken his shirt off.  
Eren shrugged and scratched the back of his head. “I dunno. Do you want me to?”  
“Sure.”  
Levi raised a brow when Eren handed him a bag.  
“What’s that?”  
“You tell me.” Eren urged him to take it.  
Levi grabbed the bag by the handles and looked inside. He couldn't tell what it was by just looking inside so he reached in, feeling a soft, knit material. When he removed the article, he found it to be a red infinity scarf, not unlike Mikasa’s. He dropped the bag and stared at it.  
“D-do you like it? I know it‘s not much but-”  
Levi suddenly threw himself onto Eren, knocking the man onto the bed, halting his speech, and kissed him firmly on the lips.  
Levi broke the kiss, panting. “Of course I do you idiot.”  
Eren grinned and sat up, sitting Levi in his lap. The raven lifted the scarf over his head and around his neck, making sure it looks perfect.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Levi glared weakly at his husband, blushing lightly.  
“Shut up.” He lightly pushed Eren’s face away.  
Eren laughed. “Can I open mine now?”  
“Sure.”  
Eren hastily tore off the wrapping paper and threw it on the floor, earning a smack from the naked clean freak on his lap. He lifted the lid, and saw a small jewelry box sitting on a shirt, like how Erwin’s present was set up.  
“There are just a few long sleeve sweaters in there. They don’t matter.”  
Levi took the box away from Eren, removing the jewelry box and putting the shirts on the ground. He handed the smaller box back.  
Eren took it, and unhinged the plastic top, gasping when he saw the beautiful piece inside.  
On a silver chain was a key pendant with wings. One blue, one white.  
“Look at the back.”  
Eren nodded and took the necklace out of the box and turned it over. On one wing was his name, on the other was Levi’s.  
“Levi… It’s beautiful.”  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
Eren tossed the box to the side and put the necklace on. He lifted it up, giving it a smile, before wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and giving him a deep kiss. They closed their eyes, and moved their lips against one another’s, the kiss being more romantic and sweet than intense. When they broke away, Eren gave Levi a tiny kiss on the nose, leaving the man surprised.  
“Now,” Eren said, getting off of the bed. “I think I owe you a birthday present.”  
Eren smirked sexily, and put his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans, pulling them down a bit and exposing the ‘V’ lines on his hips. Levi gulped and decided to sit back and watch Eren do… whatever he was going to do.  
Eren strutted over to the stereo under the TV in the bedroom. He turned it on and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and docked it on the music player. He scrolled through his song list and chose one. His choice…  
‘Baby I’m preying on you tonight…  
Hunt you down,  
Eat you alive.  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.’  
When the chords of the song started, Eren walked back to the front of the bed. He began to run his hands all over his body, mouthing the words of the song. He turned around and rolled his hips, humping the air. He moved slowly, teasing his husband, who was currently gaping at the brunette.  
When the chorus began, Eren turned back around and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, putting his hands behind his head and accentuated his chest and abs.  
‘So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you’  
Eren became more daring with his dancing, running his hand over his crotch and pointed at Levi when the song said ‘Inside You’.  
While Eren seemed perfectly composed while performing, Levi was a mess. He body was flushed pink and he was desperately suppressing his growing arousal watching the sexy display. He was hard, and was tempted to just lean back and jerk off in front of husband. But, of course, he didn’t.  
‘Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.’  
When the song slowed, Eren quickly undid his pants and took them off, exposing a growing tent in his underwear. He got on all fours on the bed crawled towards Levi. The smaller man sank away when Eren hovered over him menacingly. He got mere centimeters away from his lips before throwing his head back erotically at the howl in the song. When the song’s chorus began again, Eren got off the bed and went back to his original position. He swayed his hips to the beat and threw his head back, putting his thumbs over the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down slightly, exposing course brown hair at the base of his cock, but his length not completely revealed. The action alone made Levi moan. Just as the song ended, Eren fell to his knees and arched his back while thrusting his hips in the air, mimicking an orgasm.  
The air was thick with arousal as both men panted, trying to get their bearings as the performance was over. Eren shakily stood up, panting. He went to the stereo and turned it off, then stood by the bed near his husband.  
“Happy Birthday Levi.”  
The raven looked at the brunette, his eyes clouded with lust.  
“Get your sexy ass on this bed. I‘d better get birthday sex after that.”  
Eren grinned before shimmying out of his boxers and crawling in-between Levi’s awaiting spread legs.  
“You’re so hard.” Eren said as he gave a few tugs to Levi’s member.  
“Nng… What the f-fuck did you expect?” Levi bucked his hips, the pleasure coursing through him making him more sensitive.  
Eren leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, leaving Levi dizzy.  
“Nothing less.”  
And with that, Eren reached in the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and moved his hand down between Levi’s ass cheeks, brushing his cock and balls on the way down.  
Eren encircled the tight hole before shoving a finger in with virtually no problem.  
“Ah~” Levi gave a breathy moan at the intrusion.  
Eren wiggled the digit around before adding a second. He gently scissored the two, stretching the tight muscles. After a moment, he began to search for Levi’s sweet spot.  
“Mm, fuck!” Levi whined when Eren brushed the sensitive nerves.  
Eren stayed in one place, rubbing his prostate repeatedly. The assault left Levi melting under his touch. Soon, he added a third, and completed the preparation. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube once more. He squeezed some onto his dick and tossed the tube elsewhere. He jerked himself to spread the lube. Levi bit his lip watching Eren touch himself.  
“Come on.” Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist. “Give the birthday boy that big dick of yours.”  
Eren moaned at the dirty talk. The words sounding much more lewd being said by Levi’s velvet voice. He complied with his older husband, grabbing onto Levi’s hips and pressing the tip of this cock to the stretched hole. He gently pushed in, the task being easy with Levi being totally relaxed. When Eren bottomed out inside of him, Levi groaned.  
“D-dammit… So fucking full.” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pressing his face in the crook of it.  
“So tight…” Eren grit out, felling the tight, soft heat constrict him.  
“Fuck me.” Levi whispered in his ear.  
Eren did as he was told, moving at a medium pace at first. Levi egged him on by squeezing his legs tighter around his waist, pressing Eren further into him. Eren pushed and pulled his hips, his balls brushing Levi’s ass at each thrust in.  
“I-it feels like you’re s-sucking me in.” the younger man panted.  
Levi gasped and moaned Eren’s name repeatedly, his eyes screwed shut. He chose to unwrap his arms from around Eren’s neck and instead grasped at the pillow under his head, shamelessly being noisy. He reopened his eyes and saw Eren gazing down at him, looking utterly lovestruck. The necklace Levi had given him was dangling down him front of Levi’s face. His gift was the only thing Eren wore besides his wedding ring. He reached up and craned his neck a bit to place a kiss on the key before arching his back when Eren struck his prostate.  
Eren noticed the same thing. Levi had his left arm draped across his stomach. His wedding ring catching light and shining on his ring finger. His red scarf that Eren had just given him was still wrapped around his neck. It turned Eren on more to see Levi was wearing only what he’d given him.  
When Levi’s moans got louder and more frequent, Eren knew he was close. Eren reached down and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts and soon, Levi’s cum painted his stomach. Levi cried out when his orgasm hit him.  
The younger of the two could only give a few more thrusts before he was releasing inside of his husband, groaning loudly. His cum filled Levi to the brim.  
He collapsed down, and their post-orgasmic high set it. The two were reveling in the moment before reality came back.  
“Eren… heavy.” Levi panted.  
The brunette rolled over to his side of the bed and sprawled out.  
“Hey, Eren?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you, so goddamn much.”  
Eren smiled, half asleep. “I love you too Levi. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.”  
Levi hummed before turning over and urging Eren to do the same. They intertwined their limbs and Levi buried his face in Eren’s chest. Sleep took over, even if it was just 7:30 in the evening.

-Fin

Levi- Best. Birthday. Ever.  
Eren- You never did tell me your favorite part. *pouts*  
Levi- Shut up you sexy idiot. What do you think was my favorite part?  
Eren- The sex?  
Levi- No, well yes the sex was great, but not exactly my favorite.  
Eren- Then whaaaat??  
Levi- It’s the same for all my birthdays. Spending it with you.  
Eren- Really?!!?  
Levi- Mhm. Hey, wait a minute. How in the hell was teasing me in the living room a fucking preview for what you did??  
Eren- Well, I originally wanted to give you a strip tease, but I got a way better idea.  
Levi- I’ll say.  
Eren- Do you like your scarf?  
Levi- I do. I hope Mikasa gets jealous.  
Eren- Haha, I wouldn't be surprised if she did.  
Levi- What do you think the guests thought when we disappeared all of a sudden?  
Eren- Dunno. Probably that we were fucking each other.  
Levi- Ah.  
Eren- That reminds me… Don’t ever flirt with Erwin again. See this ring? It means you’re mine.  
Levi- …  
Eren- Any objections?  
Levi- …  
Eren- Mh, I thought not.

Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Longest thing I've Written!


End file.
